Saved - Chris Evans
by smilexcaptainx
Summary: 'We went our seperate ways.' Sophia Francesca has fallen in love with one of her, used to be best friends. Young, they were inseparable. But as they grew, the more they grew apart. He became a famous actor. She became a famous singer. They never had time for eachother anymore. Until that one day, that one day.. Where she gets saved. 2016 by SmileXCaptainX. All rights


_''Sophie! Slow down!''  
_

 _I giggle as I thrust through the field with Chris chasing after me. We were playing tag, I could hear him densely breathing as he gets closer. He tackles me to the ground while holding me inside of his arms. As we both hit the ground, his body was on top of me._

 _''Get off me fatty!'' I joked while shoving him off me._

 _Chris rolls off of me and onto the grass. He glares over to me with his angelic blue eyes, and his magnificent smile. He looks back up at the sky, which was gleaming with the stars. I put my hands behind my head, and look up as well. I could hear him let out a husky sigh._

 _''You know what I want to be when I grow up?'' I hear him ask._

 _I look over at him, he was still focused on the stars, breathing quietly as well._

 _''I want to become an actor.'' He exhales._

 _''Cool. I want to become a singer.'' I say while lying back down to look up at the sky._

 _Chris glances over at me, and grins. He sits up and puts his knees against his chest. I look at him and do the exact same. I could tell he was getting cold. I watch as he shudders to the weather we were currently sitting in. He cups his hands and blows gently into them, his eyes rise up to mine. As he uncups his hands, he goes into the position of criss cross applesauce._

 _''You know Sophie. If we ever do become famous in the future. You promise we won't leave eachother? And we'll support eachother no matter what?'' Chris asks holding out his pinky._

 _I connect my pinky with his pinky._

 _''I promise.'' I smirk at him._

 _\\\ Present Day \\\_

''Everyone welcome... Sophia Francesca!''

I could hear the crowd cheering loudly, it made me happy to hear that. I step out onto the stage, waving to everyone that was there. I shake the hand to my interviewer and run my hand through my choppy hair. I sit down on the seat, soon relaxing after a few more cheers.

''Welcome Sophia. My oh my! Aren't you a beauty!'' He chuckles.

Everyone started to cheer and whoop once again, I smiled at the crowd, thanking the man. I put my leg over my other leg, with my eyes fixed into his eyes.

''Now.. I hear that you.. Sophia Francesca.. Is going to be go on tour soon again!''

I nodded for response as the crowd claps for my accomplishment.

''I love your music I really do. Now tell me, how did you know when you wanted to start to sing?'' He stares blanky at me and smiles.

I shrug and reply,

''I don't know really. I just kind of, wanted to become one. And so one day, I got discovered, booked, and now, I'm here.'' I smile.

The crowd appluads and I continue smiling at the interviewer. As the interview goes on, questions were asked, games were played. At the end, I hug the man and wave to the crowd goodbye. I step outside to the glittering sun that was glistening upon my face, I shield my eyes and look around.

''Over here Ms. Franscesca!''

My head turns towards the way of his voice, I suddenly spot him and walk towards him. As I get into the car, I close the door and get out my earbuds. One by one I put them in my ears, feeling the car vibrate as it turns on, I look out the window with thoughts constantly going through my head. I missed Chris. I missed everything that we used to do. Everything. All the chats we've had. The laughs we've had. They're all gone, just because of a stupid choice he made. The real reason I became a singer, well yes, I loved to sing. But I absolutely _hate_ singing in front of people. It makes my stomach feel rotten. When I heard Chris got the role of this character named Captain America, I was delighted with the news, but not so much on the leaving me part. I still remember that awful day, where we fought, and he left. He never really talks to me anymore, I text him all the time. He never responds. I call him everyday, he never picks up. I've seen all of his movies, and he's such an incredible actor. But it breaks my heart a little everytime I see his face, how much he's grown. Without me. I miss him, I don't know if he misses me. I have millions of fans, but every concert, I am always scanning for his face. It's never been found at my concerts. Hopefully someday, he will find out of how much I miss him. I've supported him, but he's never returned the favor. Not that I care though.. He's still my best friend. Kind of.


End file.
